falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Prydwen
(Hauptdeck) (Kommandodeck) (Quartiere) }} Die Prydwen ist ein gepanzertes Luftschiff der Stählernen Bruderschaft des Ostens, das an der Ostküste und während der Handlung von Fallout 4 speziell im Bereich des Commonwealths operiert. Das Schiff ist im Grunde eine fliegende Militärbasis und vereint in sich Kapazitäten als Flugzeugträger, Kommandozentrale, Kaserne, Forschungs- und Wartungseinrichtung und Depot. Die Bruderschaft verfügt mit der Prydwen über eine hochmobile und leistungsstarke Einsatzkomponente, die praktisch überall autonome Einsätze bestreiten kann. Hintergrund Die Prydwen wurde bei der Adams Air Force Base ab 2276 über einen Zeitraum von sechs Jahren entwickelt und gebaut. Es dauerte zwei Jahre um die Konstruktionspläne zu entwickeln und die Materialien zu sammeln und vier Jahre, sie tatsächlich zu konstruieren. Im Jahr 2287 ist sie bereits fünf Jahre im Dienst. Laut Lancer-Captain Kells und Ältester Maxson wiegt die Prydwen 40.000 Tonnen. Der Reaktorkern wurde einem alten Flugzeugträger entnommen, da der ursprünglich vorgesehene nicht ausreichte, um alle Systeme mit Strom zu versorgen. Das Luftschiff verwendet als Traggas Wasserstoff, wie in Prydwen Down erklärt wird. Vier am Flugdeck befestigte Pylonen tragen jeweils ein Düsentriebwerk, damit wird die Flughöhe der Prydwen kontrolliert. Vier Andockhaken am unteren Rumpf bieten Landeplätze für Vertibird-Kampfhubschrauber. Diese Vertibirds sind wiederum über das Flugdeck erreichbar. Aufgrund des hochentzündlichen Wasserstoffs ist das Schiff sehr verwundbar und selbst nicht kampffähig. Layout 4 Bereiche: # Flugdeck (Außenbereich, bei den Vertibirds). # Kommandodeck # Hauptdeck # Vordeck (Außenbereich) Die Prydwen ist wie ein klassisches Luftschiff konstruiert, das bedeutet, ein großer Teil der Einrichtungen befindet sich innerhalb des Rumpfes. Auf dem Hauptdeck innerhalb der Prydwen findet man ein Lazarett, einen Speisesaal, Powerrüstungs-Stationen, Werkzeug und einen Laden (am Ende des Korridors). Dort befinden sich auch Treppen die entweder nach oben zu den Wohnquartieren führen oder nach unten zum Lagerbereich. Der Wasserstoff in diversen Gaszellen am äußeren Rumpf platziert. Das Flugdeck befindet sich außerhalb des Rumpfes in der Mitte des Maschinenhauses. Ein Kontrollbereich/Lagerbereich übersieht das Deck und ist hinten im Flugdeck erreichbar. Das Kommandodeck hat drei Etagen. In der obersten Etage befindet sich das Observationsdeck von Maxson. Die Etage darunter ist ein Lagerbereich mit einem Zugang zum Vordeck. In der untersten Etage befindet sich die Brücke, wo Lancer-Captain Kells gefunden werden kann. Das Vordeck ist ein kleiner Balkon, erreichbar über das Kommandodeck. Bewohner Die Besatzung der Prydwen besteht u.a. aus: * Ältester Maxson * Lancer-Captain Kells * Paladin Brandis, falls man ihn überzeugt hat, zur Bruderschaft zurückzukehren * Proktor Ingram * Proktor Teagan * Proktor Quinlan * Madison Li, falls überzeugt in Aus ihrer Mitte mitzukommen * Professor Scara, falls überzeugt in Liberty Reprimed mitzukommen * Obergelehrte Neriah * Ritter-Captain Cade * Predictive Analytic Machine (falls in Taktisches Denken reprogrammiert) Relevante Beute * SB II T-60 Powerrüstung - Belohnung von Stählerne Schatten * Reichweiten-Lasergewehr - gefunden am Vordeck in einer Kiste * Drei Mini-Atombomben können auf dem unteren Laufsteg des Hauptdecks gefunden werden, neben der Kisten mit Mini-Atombomben die aus der Fort Strong-Waffenkammer in Keine Gnade geborgen wurden. * X-01 Powerrüstung MK1-Helm, Gaussgewehr, Fatman + 2 Mini-Atombombe, Fusionskern und Munition in Proktor Teagans Käfig hinter einem Schloss (Meister). * Ritter-Captain Cades Bericht Holoband * CIT-Aufklärungsprotokoll Holoband * Persönliche Aufzeichnung - 142 Holoband * Löschbare Aufzeichnung von Quinlan Holoband * Maxson hatte recht Holoband. * Dein neuer Auftrag Holoband, auf einem Fass neben einem Bett, über dem Eingang zum Hauptdeck. * Nuka Cola Quantum, Prydwen-Hauptdeck, unterer Laufsteg * Lucias persönlicher Schlüssel - bei Lucia, und in Clarkes Truhe * Von Lucia in Clarkes Truhe neben seinem Bett * Ritter Lucias Aufzeichnungen - in Lucias persönlicher Truhe Per Taschendiebstahl oder im Todesfall * Sieben komplette Sätze T-60 Powerrüstung können gestohlen werden - fünf von den patrouillierenden Wachen indem man zuerst den Fusionskern klaut und zwei weitere aus der Powerrüstungs-Bucht. Dies wird Danse nicht gefallen, wenn er noch an Bord ist und es ist schwer, die Rüstungen zu stehlen, ohne gesehen zu werden, aber es ist möglich. * Luftschiff-Kapitänsmütze per Taschendiebstahl von Knight-Captain Kells. * Bomberjacke * Endurteil (legendärer Gatling-Laser) ausgerüstet von Arthur Maxson. * Medizinische Brille * Quinlans Rüstung von Quinlan stehlen. * Teagans Rüstung von Teagan stehlen. * Schweißerhelm Verwandte Quests * Stählerne Schatten - Mit Paladin Danse Ältester Maxson treffen. * Prydwen Down - Die Bruderschaft mit dem Institut angreifen. * Rockets' Roter Glanz - Der Einzige Überlebende, Deacon und Tüftel-Tom führen einen geheimen Angriff an und zerstören die Prydwen. * Mit vereinten Kräften - Überzeugt davon, dass die Bruderschaft ein Problem darstellt, zerstören die Minutemen die Prydwen. Hinweise * Die Prydwen erscheint direkt nach der Quest Wiedersehen macht Freude. Sie fliegt über die westlichen Berge auf der Karte und bis zum Flughafen Boston. Danach kann man sie während der von Danse angebotenen Bruderschafts-Quest Stählerne Schatten betreten. * Ihre Trümmer können besucht werden, wenn man sie zerstört und Leichen von Bruderschafts-Mitgliedern können gefunden und durchsucht werden. Bruderschaftsritter und –gelehrte können erscheinen und den Spieler angreifen. * Bring man verschiedene Begleiter zur Prydwen, wird die Besatzung unterschiedlich auf sie reagieren: ** Bringt man Nick an Bord, werden die Bruderschaftsmitglieder sagen, dass Maschinen keinen freien Willen haben sollen, was dazu führt, dass Nick fragt, ob die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft ihren freien Willen schon längst aufgegeben haben. Manche Mitglieder werden auch sagen, dass Nick sie anekelt. ** Bringt man Hancock an Bord, wird die Besatzung fragen, ob „das Ding“ „gezähmt" worden ist, worauf Hancock mit „wohl kaum“ antworten wird. ** Bringt man Strong an Bord, wird ein Mitglied der Besatzung schreien, dass ein Mutant an Bord ist. Strong wird daraufhin anmerken, dass besagtes Besatzungsmitglied zu laut ist und er ihn über Bord werfen will. ** Bringt man X6-88 an Bord, wird die Besatzung anmerken, dass etwas am Begleiter des Spielers seltsam ist. Daraufhin wird X6 einfach seine Bestimmung als Synth angeben und sagen, dass er jeden an Bord einfach töten könnte. ** Bringt man Dogmeat an Bord, werden einige Mitglieder sagen, dass er ein zäh aussehender Hund ist, während andere ihn beleidigen werden. * Die meisten Gegenstände, die per Taschendiebstahl entwendet werden, werden wieder erscheinen. Dies inkludiert Kells Kapitänshut Hinter den Kulissen im Aufbau Fehler * Stiehlt man aus der Waffenkammer der Prydwen, werden alle Bruderschaftsmitglieder den Spieler angreifen. Dies kann unabhängig davon passieren, ob der Spieler entdeckt wurde oder nicht, sogar wenn er einen Stealth Boy benutzt. Eine Lösung dafür ist, das gewünschte Item aufzuheben und es aus der Waffenkammer zu nehmen, bevor man es ins Inventar nimmt. Dies wird verhindern, dass man angegriffen wird. ** Dies passiert nur, wenn viel Beute gestohlen wurde. * In manchen Fällen fällt man nach Betreten der Prydwen durch den Boden. Das Laden eines früheren Speicherstandes kann dies beheben. * Tötet man den Bruderschafts Lancer-Sergeant am nördlichen Vertibird-Gerüst, werden nach dem Speichern und Laden dort eine unsichtbare Leiche und eine nicht anzielbare Version des NPCs stehen. Die unsichtbare Leiche kann durchsucht und bewegt werden, wird aber immer nach jedem Ladevorgang zu ihrer Ausgangsposition zurückgesetzt. Dafür gibt es keine Fixes, aber dieser Fehler ist absolut harmlos. Dies kann auch mit den Gelehrten auf dem Flugdeck passieren. * Nachdem man Prydwen Down erledigt hat, erscheint die Prydwen trotzdem als Schnellreiseziel im Pip-Boy. Wählt man die Prydwen als Ziel aus, erscheint die Meldung „Du kannst von diesem Ort aus nicht schnellreisen.“. * Eine Schnellreise zur Prydwen sorgt dafür, dass Automatrons verschwinden. Danach wird keiner der Automatrons mehr schnell reisen können und nicht mehr erscheinen. * Stiehlt man die Powerrüstungen der patrouillierenden Wachen und verstaut die Powerrüstung in einem Behälter in einer Siedlung, kann es passieren, dass diese Wachen in dieser Siedlung in ihrer vollen Powerrüstung erscheinen, auch wenn der Besitzer mithilfe der Konsole ( ) zum Spieler umgeändert wurde.. Galerie Prydwen-CommandDeck-Fallout4.jpg|Aussichtsplattform Prydwen-Controls-Fallout4.jpg|Kommandodeck Prydwen-Sickbay-Fallout4.jpg|Lazarett Prydwen-Records-Fallout4.jpg|Aufzeichnungen Prydwen-MessHall-Fallout4.jpg|Kantine Prydwen-PowerArmorStations-Fallout4.jpg|Powerrüstungen Prydwen-StowageDepot-Fallout4.jpg|Laderaum Prydwen-Research-Fallout4.jpg|Forschung Prydwen-LivingQuarters-Fallout4.jpg|Wohnbereich FO4 Prydwen Lucia Footlocker.png|Ritter Lucias Truhe FO4 Prydwen Clarke footlocker.png|Initiate Clarkes Truhe Prydwen-Quarters-Fallout4.jpg|Quartiere Prydwen-Maxson'sRoom-Fallout4.jpg|Ältester Maxsons Zimmer Prydwen-Corridor-Fallout4.jpg|Korridor Prydwen-Stairwell-Fallout4.jpg|Treppe Prydwen-Squires-Fallout4.jpg|Knappen Prydwen-FlightDeck-Fallout4.jpg|Flugdeck Prydwen-Forecastle-Fallout4.jpg|Vorschiff BostonAirport-Prydwen-Fallout4.jpg|Wrack der Prydwen Prydwen E3 InFlames.png|Absturz bei der E3 Prydwen interior launch_trailer.png|Launchtrailer Prydwen launch trailer closeup.png|Powerrüstung im Launch Trailer Prydwen Fort Hagen.jpg|Ankunft Fo4 Prydwen over Boston Airport.jpg|Die Prydwen über dem Fluhafen Boston FO4 Prydwen squire.png|Ein Knappe der Bruderschaft auf einem Laufsteg auf dem Hauptdeck. FO4 C.I.T. recon report holotape.png|C.I.T. recon report FO4 Knight-Captain Cade's report holotape.png|Ritter-Captain Cades Bericht FO4 Personal log - 142.png|Persönliche Aufzeichnungen - 142 FO4 Quinlan to be deleted holotape.png|Quinlan to be deleted FO4 Maxson was right holotape.png|Maxson hatte Recht FO4 Your new assignment holotape.png|Your new assignment Fo4 airship Boston trailer.png|Prydwen im Fallout 4 Trailer. Fo4 Prydwen concept art.png|Aus The Art of Fallout 4. FO4 The Prydwen Art Book 1.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung FO4 The Prydwen Art Book 2.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung Airship attack concept art.png|Konzeptzeichnung en:The Prydwen es:El Prydwen fr:Prydwen ko:프라이드웬 ru:Придвен uk:Придвен zh:普利德溫號 Kategorie:Die Prydwen Kategorie:Fallout 4 Orte